gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Toltoluine
Places Taur Tufil '' Also known as: Tufil Forest'' Tufil forest is located on the western border of Toltoluine, just north of the capital. A coniferous forest, it teems with wildlife. The northern edge extends into the Tufil Swamp, and there the trees are gnarled and small. A small grove with standing stones is located in the center, originally an Ursani sacred site. It is rumoured that there are several burial mounds located within its eaves. Loeg Tufil Also known as Tufil Mire, Tufil Swamp Tufil swamp is a damp and desolate mire, in the northwest of Toltoluine. The rain flowing down from the Pegador hills is responsible for the mire. Like Tufil forest, the swamp is named for the old Ursani warlord who lost his life in the region. The ruins of a great Ursani temple occupy the northern edge, once the centre of religion in Toltoluian Ursani. It is now abandoned, occupied by a few Orcs down from the mountains. The Oma Valley region Also known as Oma, The Lowlands, The Valley Oma is highly fertile and beautiful place, famous for its nine rivers. The main river, Luine, travels south from the Ered Glos all the way to the sea. The Luine is one of the widest rivers in Rhutalath, and is crossed by five great bridges. The bridges are high enough to allow cargo ships to travel under them, and they are a common sight on the river. Most famous of these bridges is the Marl Tower, a heavily fortified yet elegant bridge, made of white marble. Its architecture dates back to the time of the Elven friendship, and shows Elvish influence. The lesser rivers, Menara, Stili, Kin, Hok, Kor, Tona, Din and Telo, whilst not as wide as the Luine, are still traversable by small ships. The Oma region is an entire network of trade, facilitated by constand river traffic. The valleys surrounding the nine rivers are beautiful, especially in summer. Lush woods and forests grow throughout the vales, and farms and vineyards dot the lowlands. Although the Oma people are generally considered 'rustic' and 'backward,' the land is considered almost as beautiful as Eivana. Irrigation channels are very common, and the lands around the river are covered in wine-producing Chateaus. The Oma wine is considered the best that Rhutalath has to offer. The Harlan Peninsular Also known as: The Holy State The Harlan peninsular is a harsh and inhospitable place. Whilst temperatures can become unbearably hot in summer, in winter the peninsular is assaulted by gale force winds and storms. The harsh soil is unsuitable for growing anything other than wheat, and the high cliffs make trade-ships rare. Despite this, the Inquisition recently removed the few farmers who made their homes there, and took over the land as their own. Surrounded by the Gebir-I-gurth, the waters are well nigh un-navigable. Because of this, the Inquisition use it as a secret base, and an entrance to the great Tol Goroth. They have built a small town in a break in the cliffs (Seluton), and this serves as a dock for those travelling from the Isle of Terror to the mainland. Only the greatest of navigators can cross the straits, and the routes are a closely guarded secret. The land-locked northern end is protected by a series of towers and forts, the most important being Castle Harlan, a Stormcrow training facility. Anyone caught trespassing in the area will immediately be arrested. Gaertir Hills These hills, foothills of the Ered Glos, mark the border of Southern and Northern Rhutalath. Offering an average elevation of 2,000', these are some of the highest hills in Rhutalath, bordering on mountains. Tall and rich grass grows thick atop the steep hills, and they offer an amazing view of the sea. Legend has it that on a clear day, you can see the shore of Vinor, although that is certainly fiction. The hills are filled with towers and observatories, which take advantage of the high vantage. Sha-Mo This small and desolate island exists within the Inquisitors' territory, yet it is permitted for commoners and pilgrims to travel to it. Sha-Mo is the birthplace of Holy Kalnus, who was buried in a sealed cave following his assassination. The slab covering the entrance is ordained with gold, and carved with his teachings. A small temple exists nearby in which Kalnus's disciples are buried, and from which the priests tend the grave and welcome pilgrims. Roads The Great Road The Great road travels the whole of southern Rhutalath, all the way to Isana. It begins at the town of Gorim, and connects with the great Luine Road near Omestil. The road is wide and well-paved. The Luine Road The Luine road travels south, from Ost-firir, all the way along the river Luine. It joins with the Shore Trail at Seluton. One of the first roads built in Rhutalath, the Luine road is still well maintained, and frequently travelled. Its is highly patrolled, especially where it crosses the mountains. Travellers can expect to pay heavy taxes. For most people, the road ends at Peryl, for after that it enters the territory of the Inquisitors. Category:Geography Category:Toltoluine Category:Rhutalath